Puppy Family
The '''Puppy Family '''is the family and all relatives of Puppys, most notably RedPuppy47. Naming, Hair and How the Two are Tied Together The Puppy family has a strange custom that has existed for centuries. As a result of some strange DNA, the Puppys are born with rather strange hair. Each family member’s hair color can change often; often as a reaction to something like water, but sometimes just randomly. When born, Puppys have a strange tendency to change hair color within 30 minutes. The hair color they are originally born with becomes, as is our tradition, our first name. The Puppys do not have Middle Names. They have what they call a ‘Numerical Name’. This once again comes from the Puppy Family proudness of old, from the time when we Puppys spoke the names of our ancestors even more fondly than the names of our descendants. Each Numerical Name is the number of Puppys bearing that name before their own birth, adding on their own. For example, I am the 47th Red in the Puppy Family, so I am Red Puppy 47 (though we Puppys rarely use spaces in our names, so that becomes RedPuppy47). My Great Uncle was called RedPuppy46, being the 46th. His wife was GreyPuppy14 (spelt the European way, since she was European), and their daughter (who sadly died in a car crash 20 years ago aged 21) was GrayPuppy15 (spelt American way as she lived in America as a student at the time of her death). By now you are probably wondering how my Great Uncle married someone who was already a Puppy. That brings us on to our next topic. We Have To Be Sure About Family Due to tradition of old, the Puppy Family members rarely marry non-Puppys. Those who do are heavily frowned upon, and are exiled from the family in shame, never to have the privilege of being called Puppy again. For instance, my Mother, GreenPuppy96, is also my 4th Cousin once removed. My Cousin's girlfriend (SilverPuppy1) is our 5th Cousin. It’s even more complicated with even more history than Cahills. Indeed, my Great x27 Grandmother, YellowPuppy1, is the Great Great Grandmother of Gideon himself. That matter involves a lot of original roots, name changes and family break ups, including the fight between the legendary Pink Puppy brothers. But more on my detailed family history later. The reason we Puppys try to keep it in the family, so to speak, is so we can continue tradition and keep the branch in the family, as we Puppys are proud to be Lucians. However, Rick Riordan (Janus) is technically my ???th Cousin (though I call him Uncle), but one of his closer ancestors, in the past 100 years or so, broke the Puppy law and married an outsider, who, adding insult to injury, was Janus! He was exiled from the family, but he didn’t seem to care. We try not to talk much about him. Small Mention on ‘Puppy’ in Plural So far I have referred to multiple members of the family as ‘Puppys’, rather than ‘Puppies’. This is not a grammar mistake, as certain rules I believe do apply. Even if (and back when) they didn’t apply, the Puppy family would always use ‘Puppys’ as their plural form, referring to the time before the two Puppy families merged. ‘Puppys’ is used because those two clans were the McPuppys family (of Western Scotland) and the O’Puppys family (of Western Ireland). The McPuppys were very adventurous, and liked both exploring and sailing. 700 years ago, only one McPuppys, remained. The adventurous nature of him took him to Western Ireland, where he met the O’Puppys, a rather friendly bunch who took him in after finding him lying on the rocks, unwell, after his ship had crashed. When his son was born, so was born the Puppy family (so to speak). The Legendary Pink Brothers, The War Between Them & Why Damien And Gideon Are 3rdCousins Some, possibly 3 generations after the birth of the Puppy family, tradition had already settled in. But, tradition this time tore the family apart. You see, it all happened in the time of YellowPuppy1 and RedPuppy2. YellowPuppy1 had 2 children with someone called BrownPuppy1. But the problem was, they were identical twins, so the names were very important. But they both had pink hair. And nobody knew who was born first. Alas, calling them PinkPuppy1/2 and PinkPuppy1/2 wouldn’t work. Yet the Numerical Names even then were something of pride. But back then, and even now, you are reckoned a hero if you are no. 1. Within 30 minutes, their hair changed, and it was now possible to tell them apart. However, Brown wanted the Elvis-style haired one to be number 1. Alas, Yellow wanted the Justin Bieber one to be 1. So the two parents fought for two weeks over who was who, until Brown ran off with them both. However, the fighting did not stop there. When they were old enough, 9, Brown, who had brought them up, told them of their past. It was a big mistake on his part as the two boys both immediately started fighting over who should rightfully be no. 1. This fighting did not stop, and eventually, aged just 10, they left their father and separated, changing their names (to Pink O’Sullivan and Pink Ambrosini), never to see each other again. While Brown was bringing the twins up, Yellow had another child with RedPuppy2, a daughter called PurplePuppy1. It was then they discovered that both Brown and Yellow were not actually Puppys, so the Pink twins were not actually either. But their daughter was. 2 generations passed, and the descendant of Pink Ambrosini had children in Milan. One of them – Gideon Cahill. Pink O’Sullivan also had descendants. In the same generation as Gideon, and as a 3rd Cousin to him, born was Damien Vesper. So that would’ve been why all Puppys are Cahills. But it wasn’t, as you will remember that Pink and Pink weren’t actually Puppys, so that also means that not all Cahills are Puppys, though some are. But the reason we’re all Cahills is that, 5 generations after Purple, a descendant of her married a descendant of Luke Cahill. The descendant had brothers who are ancestors to probably 94% of Lucians. But that descendant of Luke married a descendant of Purple, and they are responsible for the other 6%. Who all happen to be Puppys. Hair Variations and Chosen Names Many color variations are available. For example, Turquoise can also be called Blue. This takes a great effect on our names. Many parents want their kids to be No. 1, so they stretch tradition far. Also, the closer they are to one, the more pride they family has in them. So, for example. The previously mentioned SilverPuppy1 is a name chosen by her parents, as they want their kids to be pride of the family. Silver could be and is often called Gray instead. Purple is the only exception, as though there are 89 of them (though only one is shown in the small Family Tree I have already compiled), parents still want kids to be called Purple instead of Blue as old family folklore says that ‘one Puppy called PurplePuppy127 will one day change the face of the world by inventing…’ and the writing after that is illegible. Category:Puppy Family Category:TERPer